


Литература и жизнь

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Юный Чехов зачитывает товарищам образец своего литературного творчества





	Литература и жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик - мой вклад (дополненный и переработанный) в общекомандное миди с ФБ-2015
> 
> Огромное спасибо прекрасной **оку** за великолепный рисунок!

_«– Чехов, мостик ваш, – капитан поднялся с кресла. – Мистер Спок, нам нужно обсудить предстоящую миссию._

_– Я готов, капитан._

_Кирк, зная, что Спок следует за ним, быстрым шагом вошёл в турболифт и, как только двери сомкнулись, резко вжал кнопку блокировки._

_– Спок! Я весь горю! – выдохнул он, судорожно выпрыгивая из штанов…»_

– Чехов, что за ерунду вы пишете? Как можно выпрыгивать из штанов судорожно?

– Если бы вы, мисс, потребляли недостаточно магния, вас бы тоже мышечные спазмы корячили. Давайте, Чехов, валяйте дальше.

– Спасибо, доктор. _«Пока капитан торопливо избавлялся от остатков одежды, Спок рычал от нетерпения. Его полностью возбуждённый тридцатисантиметровый…»_

– Тридцатисантиметровый? – с сарказмом переспросил лейтенант Джотто.

Покрасневший Чехов открыл было рот, чтобы вступиться за свободный полёт творческой мысли, но Маккой его опередил.

– Подумаешь, парень убавил сантиметр, что с того?

Коллеги-литераторы благоговейно притихли. Было слышно, как несыто сглатывает Кристина Чепэл.

_«…Его полностью возбуждённый тридцатисантиметровый, ребристый, почти чёрный от прилившей крови член сочился прозрачной, благоухающей мускусом смазкой._

_– Возьми меня, – прошептал Кирк…»_

– Так не бывает! Старший по званию обязательно сверху! – воскликнул краснорубашечник энсин Джонсон. – Мне лейтенант Джотто сказал.

Все как по команде отвели глаза.

_«Прошептал Кирк и, не в силах более сдерживаться, запрыгнул на старпома…»_

– Что это у вас Кирк всё время то выпрыгивает, то запрыгивает?

– Бросьте, Ухура, придираться. Обычный гиперкинез. Я бы поставил на синдром Туретта.

– Послушайте! Можно, пожалуйста, не перебивать?! _«Спок сжал его в стальной хватке и, держа на весу, резко вошёл. Стон капитана был слышен даже на мостике…»_

– Разрыв толстой кишки?

Павел посмотрел на доктора осуждающе, но чтение продолжил.

_«– Ещё, Спок, сильнее! – выдохнул он, и старпом не заставил просить дважды._

_Он вколачивался в капитана всё яростнее и быстрее, Кирк, запрокинув голову, жадно хватал воздух ртом, прося всё больше и больше, огромный член, как поршень…»_

– Готова поспорить, что вы, Чехов, девственник.

– А вот с этим согласен.

На этот раз Чехов не удостоил Ухуру и доктора взглядом, но заметно порозовел.

_«…Огромный член, как поршень, неутомимо двигался внутри его тела, каждым толчком всё ближе подводя к краю. Кирк держался изо всех сил, растягивая сладкую муку, пока наконец судорога оргазма не прошила его… »_

– И снова судорога, – отметил Маккой. – Ешьте больше орехов, в них прорва магния.

_«Сперма потоком хлынула обоим на животы…»_

– Полиспермия. Может свидетельствовать о воспалительных процессах в половых органах.

– Раз вы надо мной насмехаетесь, доктор, я не буду читать! Да, обзовите меня девственником! Скажите ещё, что у меня спермотоксикоз! Ведь это так весело!

– Успокойтесь, Чехов. Спермотоксикоз – миф. Повышенное либидо – вариант нормы. Но, если оно доставляет вам неприятности, обращайтесь за помощью в любое время – ведь я же врач.

Чехов густо покраснел, махнул ресницами и застенчиво кивнул, внезапно позабыв дочитать сочинение до конца. И никто из присутствующих так и не узнал, что, трахнув Кирка три раза в лифте, Спок дважды отымел его в спортзале, затем разок в душе, четырежды в своей каюте и ещё раз, видимо, для закрепления эффекта, на пустом мостике. Хотя всякому известно, что мостик звездолёта никогда не бывает пустым. 

 

– …Чехов? Чем могу?.. – поинтересовался доктор тем же вечером, поспешно пряча за спину сочинение Павла, которое тот позабыл в комнате отдыха. - Не ожидал такого позднего визита.

– Доктор, – Чехов целомудренно покраснел. – Помните сегодняшний разговор? Вы ещё похвалили моё либидо, – на этих словах навигатор совсем стушевался, – и предложили заходить в любое время.

– Разумеется, помню. Но как-то не ожидал, что вы воспользуетесь предложением. Обычно молодёжь справляется своими силами. Как говорится, всё в ваших руках, – он подмигнул.

– Я предпочёл бы руку помощи, – прошептал навигатор.

Пожав плечами, доктор пошарил в ящике и протянул Чехову объёмистый пузырёк с пилюлями. Тот заморгал, трепеща русалочьими ресницами.

– Таблетки? – пролепетал он.

Доктор нахмурил брови.

– А вы чего ждали?

Бедный навигатор замотал головой и, выдавив кривую улыбку, бегом бросился из медотсека. Маккой покачал головой. Определённо, тут было над чем поразмыслить.

 

Следующие семь дней прошли для Павла крайне мучительно. Он даже подумывал, не написать ли ему стихи, но, к счастью, именно в этот момент перед ним возник мистер Спок. Неожиданно, как жёлтая тревога. Или даже, как красная.

– Лейтенант, доктор Маккой сообщает, что вы игнорируете его вызовы. Это абсолютно недопустимо. Отправляйтесь в лазарет немедленно. Лейтенант Кёниг заменит вас на мостике.

– Слушаюсь, коммандер, – подавив вздох, Чехов обречённо зашагал в медотсек.

 

– …Вы уже неделю меня избегаете, – приветствовал его Маккой. – А меж тем, поверьте, меня очень беспокоит ваша проблема.

– Я решу свою проблему без вашей помощи, доктор.

– Самолечение – путь в никуда, – оборвал Маккой. – В прошлый раз я назначил вам неверную терапию, пора всё исправить.

– Как? – безнадёжно пробормотал Чехов.

– Сейчас увидите, – обнадёжил доктор, запирая дверь. – Раздевайтесь.

 

**Конец**


End file.
